User talk:RealGameTime
Unfortunately the list of themes you added to the 2017 page was fake. Therefore the information will not be added to Brickipedia until anything is confirmed.--LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 17:57, July 26, 2016 (UTC) (RealGameTime (talk) 20:27, August 10, 2016 (UTC)) GameTime The Video Game Custom Coming Soon! #theoriginofGT Hi Game Time. You seem like a really good Brickipedian, and I was wondering if I could help you with your video game? Thanks! Trigger Happy the Gremlin (talk) 15:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) (RealGameTime] (talk:RealGameTime|talk]) Sure you can help! (Emman Cortez] (talk:EmmonicHedgefoxX-7]) Bro, can we bnecame dudes? Anyways, can I please you do a request? How about me in a Tuxedo from James Bond but the Daniel Craig version? GameTime, here. Yes, we are officially dudes. And okay, I'll fill it in later.... You're still PBPP on this Wiki -Moon (talk) 07:58, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Request In your GameTime video game, Can I have a variant similar to my appearance in Neo's game please? martin mcfly (talk) 13:12, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure. You can have any variant. My character is going to have variants too. Can I add two alternate variants of me?? martin mcfly (talk) 08:40, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. I have been spending time on MecaBricks, So if you need any custom figs, I will help you martin mcfly (talk) 19:23, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay,Marty Mcoy or.....Martin McFly..... The Amazing life Of Vesp and Game-Time live NOW on Brickipedia Chat! martin mcfly (talk) 15:07, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Chat martin mcfly (talk) 17:01, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Wanna come on LMMCU Chat? martin mcfly (talk) 14:56, August 17, 2016 (UTC) In addition bro, will you plz add Ojamajo DoReMi on Franchise Ideas for LEGO Dimensions at LD Wikia? It would have a medium chance since it aired on the CW. Someone was editing your custom without your permission, just letting you know martin mcfly (talk) 07:42, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I've been accused and blocked :( --Hot-Clara (talk) 19:15, August 25, 2016 (UTC) let me get this straight is Hot-Clara real? (PixelFox666 (talk) 21:08, August 25, 2016 (UTC)) Yes. She is. Check out Marty's talk page for more information. -RealGameTime Also, RealGameTime, may I please add a few items to the shop? Currently, none have been added, but I have a few ideas. Trigger Happy the Gremlin (talk) 03:18, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure. -GameTime Please come on this wiki's chat I need help. --Hot-Clara (talk) 03:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I still need to see you on chat --Hot-Clara (talk) 12:18, August 26, 2016 (UTC) When we start the roleplay?? In about four days :-) -GameTime Question Will I be included in any of the episodes of your video game? Just wondering. Yes you will -GameTime Also, may I please add a character to LEGO Dimensions: Your Nightmares are a Reality? Sure. I don't mind. -GameTime Hey dude, can I do somethin' special on the laptop as well as one thing: Can you add songs from Steven Universe for the Soundtrack for GameTime: The Video Game? My Variant would be something good as well as adding characters from other wikias, such as Princess Dynasti from Idea wiki, SmashupMashups aka Xavier Mosley and a few others. Sure. Steven Universe FTW -GameTime Hey GameTime, can you please add Dora the Explorer and Pooh's Adventures in your LEGO Dimensions Joke Custom?enamed to Reboots of Everything. The title of More Reboots of Anything should be r More Ideas for you Hey there RealGame, can I add more joke franchises please? Thanks for reporting him. He’s gone. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 06:29, June 5, 2019 (UTC)